Ying Hua
by Poobear07
Summary: Sakura is not from Japan, but from China. After training with the monks Sakura accidentally ends up sailing her self miles across the ocean to Japan. Join her and her pet panda Po as she sets out to a new world of adventures and mysteries. (P.S I'm not good at summaries o.o") R&R .


"_Inner thoughts"_

"Regular speaking"

"**Avatar's voice"**

**Hello, so this is a story that I have been wanting to put onto fanfiction but didn't have the time to. If there is any criticism and suggestions about my grammar please do NOT hesitate to tell me because I WANT them****. If they'll help me become a better writer then send them. Sakura (Ying Hua) is a Very bright energetic girl who doesn't really take anything seriously. She likes to have a lot of fun with her pet panda and best friend Po who's a big eater. Sakura is not from Japan but from china and has studied with the monks on various different styles pertaining to nature. This is a Naruto/Avatar fic. To make sure Sakura isn't very mary Sue-ish She will NOT have Chakra.. :)!**

**Without further ado I will now start the story…**

**GLOSSARY:**

Lăogōng- husband

Lăopo- Wife

Airen-Lover

Shangdi- God

**~The beginning~**

**Chapter: 1**

**-Narrator's P.O.V-**

The moon was out, the air cold. The Snow fell gently from the sky landing softly atop the frozen damp branches of the winter woods. The sky was clear sightless of any clouds to come, yet it wasn't quiet. In a village near the mountains was the noise of terror and dread. The once peaceful village was lit to flames by the Hans. The men and Elders were killed without mercy, slaughtered as if they were pigs. The women and children were round up together in a group before they were tied up and taken away, fading into the darkness where no moons light would go.

**-Guang Fan's P.O.V- **

I kicked the horses' side a little harder; my body had already risen from the saddle ready to leap at any given moment. I couldn't stop the desperation gnawing at my heart, my sanity, that something was terribly wrong. I was almost there, just a bit longer, I would say just to give myself the false hope that everything was alright. I looked up and noticing the orange glow that defied the darkness of the night. Immediately I kicked the horse a little harder, but not enough to hurt it as it sped through the woods dodging and jumping over large tree roots leaving the other soldiers behind.

As we entered the gates of the once notorious village known for its beauty I jumped off the horse before realization it hit me. I stared as this deep pain made its way up my throat making it hard to breathe; I looked around hoping, wishing, and_** praying**_ to find my silver haired airen. I slowly started to walk as it turned into a jog, speeding up until I was in a full sprint calling her.

"MEILIN….MEILIN"

"MEILIIIN~"

I yelled and yelled as my voice slowly gave out on me from the harsh winter air, I felt like I was choking, as if something was numbing my body from the harsh winter. It hurt so _**much**_, I let the tears slide down my cheek; the tears I haven't let out since my days on the street growing up. The tears that I promised I wouldn't let out since my marriage to Meilin. I looked around hoping to spot the women who had just birthed our first child. That's when it hit me…The only tree that bloomed in the winter, her favorite spot that she loved to visit. I felt that sudden hope that Shangdi had heard my prayer and saved her.

I ran through the woods with my sudden rush of adrenaline, all the dread and despair that hung over me sliding off my body like water, as if I was being cleansed. I broke out of the woods and noticed the *Ying Hua had no snow on it or near it; as if there was a barrier around the blessed tree. Joy, happiness, love, and so _**many **_other emotions began to slither its way up my spine as I broke out into a full sprint. A smile plastered on my face, tears long gone leaving nothing behind other than dried streak marks. As I slowed and eventually stopped in front of the pond, I gently called out to Melin. She was faced towards the tree her back facing me, I noticed the bundle in her hands, yet she still had not turned towards me.

I walked into the water slowly, before coming to a stop.

"Meilin" I called out as she slowly started to turn towards me.

"You're late...and I see you've been crying you big baby"-_-

"…."

"…."

"Awww, I missed that straight forward blunt attitude of yours" I yelled as I latched on to her mindful of the child between us, I rubbed my cheeks against her milky white satin smooth skin.

"Get off, after the all the pain I went through you will never touch me _**AGAIN!"**_She yelled as she began to walk pass me grumbling something close to never being seduced again. Beats me what she's talking about, I couldn't help the fact that I was so darn _**SEXY! **_

"Dear, you know that you'll eventual-" I stopped speaking as I noticed the dark aura surrounding her petite frame. Listen, though this woman is small, let me just say, she. Hits. Like. A. _**MAN. **_and last time I voiced these thoughts I got (shivers)I don't even want to think about it.

_**-**_**Narrator's P.O.V-**

As Meilin was helped out of the pond by Guang Fan, she turned to him slowly before holding the baby out. He looked at it wondering what face hid behind the covers. Would it be his face, Meilin's beautiful gray eyes and his red hair? Or would it be her gorgeous silver hair, his green eyes; was it a girl or boy?

Slowly he took the baby into his arms shifting them to Meilin's instructions, careful of the new wonder that had been brought into the world. He gently and slowly pulled back the covers, and to what he discovered he almost dropped the baby. He stood there eyes wide mouth dropped slightly, pink…that's all he could think about was **PINK. **His child, his first born child had **PINK **hair.

"…."o.o

"…." -.-

"…"o.o

"…..It's your fault".

"Pink?"o.o

"No…Blue?...what other color do you see Stupid"-_-

"…..please tell me this baby is a girl" T.T

"….."G.G

"ooooh noo" X0

"…..pfft." .

"You're kidding right?"0.0

"Check for yourself"-_-

"….She's a girl…you vile woman, don't scare me like that" T^T

"Hahahaha (gasping for air) y-you should've s-seen your face" She pointed at him, holding her other hand to her stomach laughing and gasping for air.

"She's beautiful….just like her mother" he smiled gently as he cradled her, his eyes roaming over her face trying to remember every dip and curve of her face.

"….you sure this is my baby-" o.o

**-WACK-**

In a flash Meilin had taken the baby from Guang Fan's hands, cocked her fist back and gave him an upper cut with enough power to lift him off his feet and onto his back. Sprawled across the floor, Guang decided that would _**DEFINITLY**_be the_**LAST**_ time he spoke his thoughts. Shakily getting back onto his feet he looked at the baby in Meilin's hands.

She had a mixture of his red hair and her mothers' making it turn into that beautiful petal pink with hints of silver in her hair, her skin looked as if she was bathed in nothing but goat milk during her nine months in her mothers' womb. Her eyelashes, long and a beautiful silver that gently kissed her cheeks. Her lips were a pouty deep red. Just as he was wondering her eye color, she opened them revealing the deep pools of beautiful Caribbean green with specks of silver and grey in them.

"*Lăogōng, you know that our daughter is going to be a heart breaker" -_-

"….."0.0

"mmhmm" G.G

"…my daughter~" ToT

"….wimp"

"*Lăopo~ why are you so dang mean "T^T

"Because I have a wimp as a husband" =(

"mmm..So what shall we name her?"

"mmmmm…Ying Hua"

"….that's to cliché, just because her hair resembles it doesn't mean you have to name her that."

"…Who gave birth."

"…you did."

"who carried her for nine months."

"..you did."

"and who wasn't there during the birth."

"….me" T.T

" Ying Hua it is..":)

"…."

**~Finally getting somewhere~**

It had been 2 years since the massacre and they had named their daughter Ying Hua. Upon coming to the village, they had found near a temple where the monks had taken Meilin and their daughter in while Guang Fan went back to the sight with his soldiers. It was 2 months later that they had been able to find a nice house where their daughter could grow up happily.

"Māmā, Māmā"

"Yes Ying Hua?"

Little Ying Hua grinned as she ran over to her mother and latched onto her red Qipao. She was adorable, already was her mother receiving marriage proposals for the silvery-pink haired beauty. Ying Hua had a straight cut bang across her forehead that went a little below her eye brows, the top half of her hair was pulled op into two buns while the bottom half was split into two low ponytails. She had developed her cute dimples that made you want to pinch her cheek every three seconds. Her eyes were still the same Caribbean green but with more specks' of gray and silver, her lips had lightened from a cherry red to a strawberry.

She wore a pretty silver Qipao with cherry blossoms decorating it all the way from the bottom left corner to her tom right; Small little pink flats with ties that wrapped around her calves before stopping just under her knees decorated her small feet.

"Come see me do a trick, Māmā"

"o.k, o.k"

Ying Hua led her mother off the balcony porch to the small pond filled with Koi fish. She bent down, stretching her hands out before her, her hands shifting as she began to lift and drop them slowly. Each time Meilin could see the water in the pond begin to move with her daughters hands. Ying Hua slowly stood up, as she began moving her body gently and gracefully as if she had been doing it for over a hundred years. Meilin could only watch in shock as her daughter bended the water to her will.

-Clunk-

The water dropped as Ying Hua was startled, her mother spun around to see who had entered their house. Shielding her daughter she looked towards the porch to see that it was one of the monks from the temple.

"T-This child, she bended the water, she bended the water"

"…"

"Women, bring that child to me, she is to come with me to the temple with the monks"

"I refuse, wait for my lăogōng, he should be here any sec-"

"lăopo~, I'm home~, Where are my girls at" XD

"….that idiot"-_-

"Ying Hua~, come give *Bà Bà a hug and kiss" XD

"Okaay" XD

-Kisses on cheek and hugs-

"That's Bà Bà's little girl, I'm so glad your nothing like that iceberg you call Māmā" T^T

"….yep, imma kill'em" -_-

"..what does kill mean Māmā" o.o

"Let's just say that Bà Bà's going to go very faar~ away –grins evilly-" D

"ah…o.k bye~ Bà Bà "o.o Ying Hua said as she scurried back in the house to do whatever two year olds do. Which was most likely something that was going to get Bà Bà into trouble…again.

"Ah wait…Meilin, now lăopo-" Guang Fan said backing away slowly as he waved his hands in front of him trying to calm down his Airen.

-Clears throat—

Ying Hua's parents turn around to greet the sight of the old man still there ,waiting to speak with them.

"Ah….the old man" -_-

"hmm…and who might you be good sir…"o.o

"I am monk Bingwen…I have walked in on your daughter bending water, I will be blunt, she needs training."

"…..Bending water? lăopo this man has gone off his wheels" o.o

"No he was right Ying Hua can bend water"

"…."o.o

"…."-_-

"…." :{I

"I see that you're serious lăopo"

"….when am I never serious" -_-

"I can't guarantee that you will see your daughter more than 2 times a week, but I can say that she won't _**EVER**_need protection where she's going"

The couple looked seriously at each other ,quiet and debating if they should let her go.

"On one condition-"

"Lăogōng, you're not actually considering this are you?" She asked desperately as she yanked on his arm. He couldn't possibly be considering this; they don't even know the man.

"lăopo,_** Be Silent**_**"**

"I refuse, I've only had my baby for 2 years and now you're letting him take her?" She yelled as tears started streaming down her milky skin.

"Go inside, and let me handle this"

"But-"

"_**NOW**_**" **

Meilin jumped a little as her husband _**Never**_used his voice at her like that. She ran inside and towards Ying Hua's room before gently sliding the door open. She looked around the room spotting her daughter laying peacefully in the bed. She walked over to little Ying Hua's drawer before pulling it out softly and grabbing a few of her clothes; dropping a few other items into the bag filled clothes. She draped it over her shoulder before lightly pulling back the covers and picking her up gently. Cradling Ying Hua in her arms, she left the room before crossing the living room heading towards the door. What she didn't see were the pair of arms that shot out to stop her.

"Meilin…where are you going…where are you taking our daughter?" He asked, his voice quiet as to not awake their sleeping child.

"…." She said nothing as she turned swiftly to face him, her eyes filled with tears of betrayal. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, she was too emotional to talk.

"…Meilin. Look if our daughter has special gifts, then we as parents should help her explore them. I talked to the monk and refused his request as of now, for she is too young. But in a few years she would be taken to the temple for training. Please try to understand that I would never give our daughter away."

Tightening her hold on Ying Hua she slowly came forward to her husband, He wrapped his arms around her small petite frame bringing her closer, but keeping in mind that Ying Hua was still there. "I would _**never**_ take our daughter away from you, never" He whispered as Meilin broke down in tears from the fright of losing her daughter.

"You idiot…don't scare me like that" She cried softly.

"I'm sorry"

**-GURGGLE-**

"…what was that"o.o

"lăopo~, feed me~" T^T

"….you can starve" -_- She said as she walked back to Ying Hua's room and set her back into her bed, pulling the covers over her small body, she kissed her forehead before leaving to make dinner for her idiotic Lăogōng.

**~4 Years Later~**

**-THUMP—THUMP-THUMP-THUMP-**

**-BANG-**

"YING HUAAA~" Guang Fan yelled chasing his 6 year old daughter throughout the house only to trip on one of her traps and face land into the wall.

"HAHAHAHAHA" XD She laughed as she continued to run throughout the house, hands held high and stark naked. Ying Hua absolutely _**refused**_ to take a bath and to _**especially **_put on a dress.

Ying Hua was just like her dad when it came to positive attitudes and excitement. She was more of a daddy's girl than anything and the two were inseparable, which meant Meilin often got complaints of the two horsing around in town. Though there's _**one**_ thing that Meilin and her daughter have in common, which was torturing Guang Fan and_** boy **_do they do it well.

"….Lăogōng I fail to see how you cannot catch your own child, you're a soldier for goodness sake" Meilin said as she quickly caught Ying Hua and tossed her into a basin full of warm water.

"lăopo~ she's too fast for this old man" :[P He said as his body somehow transformed into a crinkly old geezer with a stick in one hand while the other was on his hunched over back.

"….Today's the day that she leaves us "

"…."

"Are you sure that we have to let her go, she's only 6 years old."

"It's for her own good, besides we'll still be able to see her twice a week" He said coming to stand in front of her.

"hmm, whatever you" She said as she walked passed him and back to the basin full of water with little Ying Hua. By the time Meilin had gotten back to the basin, half the water was on the floor. Shaking her head she bent down and started washing Ying Hua, scrubbing her from head to toe. After rinsing her off and pulling her from the basin, she began to dry her back before she actually noticed something faint on her child's skin.

It went from her lower left leg, curling around her legs up across her stomach, curving up her spine to stop on her shoulder. It was kind of hard to make it out but what she did notice was the fact that it seemed like it was moving. Horrified by her discovery she quickly called her husband into the room, showing him the marks.

"…what is _**THAT" **_o.o

"I dunno you tell me" she said resting her hands upon her hips.

"…..Don't tell me…Meilin…did you"

"Did I what, do you know what this is?"

"…..Are you resulting to violence now Meil-" O

**-BAM- **

**-WHAM-**

_**-CRACK-**_

Before he could even finish her name she had kicked him in the face only to spin around and drop kick him into the wall.

'…._Why are women so scary' _

Looking up he could see the vicious aura surrounding her, giving off a malicious killing intent that he _**knew **_was meant for him. Backing up slowly from her, he moved against the wall trying to head for the door.

'_Almost there…..Just a little bit mor-'_

"Huhuhuhu…..where do you think you're goin" she said in an amazingly sweet yet wicked voice.

"Uh-u-u-uuuuh, Meilin I'm serious no more playing around"D

"Who said I was playing dear Lăogōng," :)

"Uh-u-uh…"

**~Somewhere In the City~**

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"**

"…..Must be Meilin and her husband at it again" -_-

~**Back in the House~**

"Aiyah….What was that noise" Rubbing whatever sleep that was still in her eyes away, she left her room going into the room where she heard the screech. Stopping immediately at the sight before her, Ying Hua chocked back her laughter, grasping her stomach. There was her Bà Bà and Māmā in the tea room wrestling. Her Māmā had Bà Bà on his stomach with her foot was on his back, she was pulling him back by his hands while her Bà Bà was crying out for help and calling her a monster.

"Hahahaha" Ying Hua couldn't hold in the funny sight before her anymore, It was just to funny.

Meilin released her husband letting his face crash against the ground. Walking over to Ying Hua she stepped on Guang Fan before stopping in front of her.

"Ying Hua, today you're going to go somewhere where Bà Bà and Māmā can't go, you're going there to train because inside of you is something that you can share with the world. You were gifted, and with that gift _**promise**_ me you'll only use it for good." She said as she wrapped her arms around her small form, she didn't want to let go, it was killing her inside. Why?, Why Ying Hua, her baby and only child.

Letting go of her Guang Fan came up and gave his beaming smile, collecting Ying Hua in his arms he pinched her nerve watching as she went limp in his arms. Holding her tightly, he left the house with Meilin by his side; cherishing whatever time was left that he had with her.

Making their way up the thousands of steps engraved into the mountain, they stopped as they reached the red enormous gate with a silver lotus carved into it. Just as he was reaching out to knock on it, it opened revealing the place he was about to give his daughter to.

"Welcome, I hope you have said your goodbyes for now."

"Mmm, we have, just please take care of her"

"Do not fret over such a thing, she is within capable hands that will nurture her and protect her from harm" The monk said as he smiled gently, stretching out his hands waiting to receive the girl, he waited patiently as the parents held the little girl gave her goodbyes in her sleep. After a while the father of Ying Hua gently handed her over to the waiting monk and walked away with his wife, occasionally looking back.

Feeling movement in his arms he looked down to see little Ying Hua awakening from her sleep.

"Where am I?"

**o.k so I decided to make this a fun chapter and even added facial features to act it out, If you didn't like it let me know and I will make a vote. So should I continue Yes or No,**

**Till next time…**

**Pages: 11**

**Words: 3,546 **


End file.
